The princess and the mongoose
by Dancintune
Summary: Princess Zoe falls in love with a magician named Sunil. Her father disapproves. Sunil and Zoe. Please review


Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Zoe. She lived in the kingdom of littlest pet town. Zoe has always dreamed of finding true love. One day, her father decided it was time for Zoe to find a suitor. He searched far and wide to find one, but none stood out for his daughter. "Zoe, why can't you choose a suitor." Her father asked. "Father, I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, I want it to be for love." Zoe said. Her father understood, but arranged marriages are normal for them. Her maid penny ling came in and saw Zoe on her bed looking upset. "What's wrong milady?" Penny asked. "My father still wants me to marry a prince. I just want to marry for love." Zoe said. "I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do." Penny said. "Thank you for wanting to help, but I think I should figure this out on my own." Zoe said. "Ok." Penny ling said. She left. Zoe put on a dress that made her look like a peasant and her black cloak. She grabed a bag of coins and escaped out her window.

She went to the village. She saw everyone having fun, singing, dancing. This made Zoe very happy. Suddenly she saw a crowd of pets surrounding some pet. She went to see who it was. It was a mongoose. She thought to herself he's so handsome. He suddenly took out a bouquet of flowers from Zoe's ear and gave them to her. Everyone clapped. Everyone threw coins to him. Zoe too. He took his bag and started to walk away. "Wait! That was an amazing show. You have a gift." Zoe said. "Thank you miss. I am the amazing Sunil Nelva. And you are?" He asked. "My name is Zoe." Zoe said. "Zoe? You have the same name as the princess." Sunil said. "Uh well I sort of am the princess." Zoe said. "Oh your highness." Sunil said, bowing to her. "You don't have to bow down to me." Zoe said. "Sorry. Why aren't you in your castle?" Sunil asked. "My father is forcing me to be married. I hate arranged marriages. I want to marry for love." Zoe said. "I see. If you need a place to stay, you can stay with me if you wish." Sunil said. "Thank you. That's very kind." Zoe said. "I must find my friend Vinnie. He and I are partners. I do magic and he does dancing." Sunil said. "Can I join your duo? I'm a singer and an actress?" Zoe asked. "Of course." Sunil said.

Later, Sunil saw his partner Vinnie dancing for a crowd. Vinnie saw Sunil with a pretty girl. "That's all the show for now. Please throw some coins in the hat." Vinnie said. Everyone put coins in the hat. He came running towards Sunil and Zoe. "Hey Sunil how did you do?" Vinnie asked. "Oh very well Vinnie. I got 47 coins. And you?" Sunil asked. "I got 46 coins. Whose this?" Vinnie asked, looking at Zoe. "It's princess Zoe." Sunil whispered. "No way! What's she doing here?" Vinnie asked. "It's a long story. let's go." Sunil said. He took Zoe's paw and they ran to their hideout. "This is where you boys live?" Zoe asked. "Yes. Just me and Vinnie. And now you too." Sunil said. "It's not very tidy, but it has a great view." Vinnie said. He showed her the window. "It does have a beautiful view." Zoe said. "Yeah, beautiful." Sunil said, looking at her. "So, if your going to join our team, you need to find something to wear and you need something to help us get money." Vinnie said. "Ok. I need that curtain and that blanket." Zoe said. "Ok?" Sunil said. He gave her a black curtain and a sky blue blanket. She brought her sewing kit with her and started working on the outfit. When she was done, she tried it on. She had her hair in a braid with a hairpin. She was wearing a blue off the shoulder blouse and a black skirt sewn together into a dress. "How do I look?" She asked. "Wow, you look quite appealing." Sunil said. "That looks great. So what's your talent?" Vinnie asked. "Singing and acting." Zoe said. "Perfect." Vinnie said.

The next day, the king came into Zoe's room finding she isn't there. He sent the guards out to search for her. "Russell, I don't know if you know, but my daughter is missing." The king said. "Missing? I believe she might have run away." Russell said. "Run away? She wouldn't." The king said. "Just a prediction sire." Russell said. "We must find her. She must marry." The king said. In the village, Zoe was performing for everyone. Everyone couldn't take their eyes off of her. They didn't suspect she was the princess. At the end of the day, Zoe made more money than Vinnie and Sunil. "Wow, she's a keeper." Vinnie said. "Indeed." Sunil said. "Oh no. My fathers guards!" Zoe said. She put her hood up. "Excuse me, miss, have you seen princess Zoe?" The guard said "I'm sorry, I haven't." Zoe said, with a higher voice. The guards walked away. "Phew, that was close." Zoe said. One guard heard her. "That's princess Zoe." He said. They seized Sunil and Vinnie. "Your majesty, we found your daughter and the pets who stole her." The guard said. "No. They didn't steal me, I ran away. They are my friends." Zoe said. "You actually care for these heathens?" Her father said. "Yes. And they aren't heathens. Let them go." Zoe said. "You marry prince Digby and I will let them go. Your call entirely." Her father said. Zoe looked at Sunil and Vinnie. She loved them but she was in love with Sunil. "Do what your heart says." Sunil said. "I'll marry Digby. Let them go now!" Zoe said. "Done." Her father said. The guards let them go. They ran away. Sunil looked back at Zoe. She blew him a kiss. Zoe went to her room.

The next day, Sunil stared at the castle all morning. "Sunil, are you ok?" Vinnie asked. "I haven't done enough to save Zoe. She is now marrying someone else." Sunil said. "I miss her too. I'm sure she didn't want to get married, but she did it to save us." Vinnie said. "I thought she could be the one." Sunil said. "You mean your true love? Your in love with her." Vinnie said. "Yes. With all my heart." Sunil said. Back at the castle, Zoe was ready for her wedding. "Milady, you look beautiful." Penny said. "Thank you. But I don't feel beautiful. I'm marrying someone I know nothing about and I've never met. I miss Sunil and Vinnie." Zoe said. It was time for the wedding. Zoe walked down the isle. Small tears came down her eyes. "We are gathered here today to join prince Digby and princess Zoe in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." The king said. Suddenly, a giant cobra came crashing threw the doors and took Zoe. "Let me go! Some one help me! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zoe scream was heard through the kingdom. Sunil heard her. "I hear Zoe. She's in danger." Sunil said.

He saw the cobra. He's a mongoose and they are enemies. He knew he had to save her. "Vinnie, stay here. I must save Zoe." Sunil said. "Got it buddy." Vinnie said. Sunil ran after the cobra. He followed him to a cave. "Let me go!" Zoe said. "As you wish, my beauty." The cobra said. He put her down carefully. "Please don't eat me." Zoe said. "I wouldn't hurt such a beautiful princess. I want you as my bride." He said. "What?! No way!" Zoe said. "Let her go!" Sunil said. "Sunil! Your here!" Zoe said. "How is a little guy like you supposed to stop me?" The cobra said. Sunil started fighting him. He was winning. The cobra lied down dead on the floor. "Oh, Sunil!" Zoe said. She ran to him and hugged him. "I couldn't let anyone hurt you." Sunil said. Suddenly, the king and his guards came to the cave. "What happened to the cobra?" The king asked. "Sunil fraught him. He saved my life." Zoe said. The king ran and hugged his daughter. "Thank you sir for saving my daughter. How can I ever repay you?" He asked. "There is one thing. I would like to marry your daughter." Sunil said. "You may." The king said. "Yay!" Zoe said. They had a beautiful wedding. Vinnie found his true love as well. With Penny ling. "I love you Zoe." Sunil said. "I love you too Sunil." Zoe said. They kissed. Like every fairy tale, they all lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
